BBC story
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Sherlock Holmes rencontre Ten, une discussion fort intéressante s'en suit.


**Allez mes enfants, c'est bientôt Noël, un fête que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement je dois dire, mais vous me suivez depuis plusieurs mois, alors je vous devait de vous faire un petit cadeau, alors voici un crossover entre... Sherlock et Doctor Who ( original hein ? …. ! )**

**Bon, c'est _complètement décalé_, je préviens !**

**Recadrage : **

**-Sherlock BBC : personne est mort, Sherlock ne sait jamais fait passer pour mort.**

**-Doctor Who : Ten, juste après avoir perdu Rose. **

**/!\ anachronisme !**

**Cadre spatiale : Angleterre, Londre, XXIème.**

***Accent anglais ( mais un peu écossais aussi ) * Allons-y Allonzo !**

**°0OoO0°**

« John ? As-tu vu cette cabine téléphonique sur le trottoir d'en face ?

-Oui, un cabine de police. Et alors ?

-John ! C'est une cabine de police bleue qui date de plusieurs décennies et qu'on ne trouve plus de nos jour !

-Non Sherlock, tu ne peux pas enquêter sur ça !

-Écoute, je n'ai pas eu d'affaire depuis... Deux minutes et neuf secondes !

-...

-Quoi ? S'indigna Sherlock devant le silence du médecin.

-Bon okay, vas-y...

-Yeah !

John le regarda avec insistance, les bras croisés. Sherlock tenta, pas très sûr :

-Heu... Merci ?

-C'est bon, aller, file ! »

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier et dévala les escaliers trois par trois et traversa la route dans le même élan, manquant de se faire renverser. Il tourna autour de la cabine, l'examina avec sa loupe, la renifla, la toucha, gratta la peinture, lit les inscriptions, toqua à la por-

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! Vous allez lui fichez la paix ! Ma cabine ne vous a rien demandé.

-Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et...

-Et ce n'est pas une raison pour enquiquiner mon bébé !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le docteur, répondit-il un peu froidement au détective, cet homme ne lui donnait pas confiance. Il reprit : Qu'avez-vous Mr Holmes ?

-Rien, rien...

-Que savez-vous ?

-Cette couleur, ce bleu venu d'ailleurs m'hypnotise, et cette cabine semble avoir mille ans mais n'être née qu'hier, et on dirait qu'elle...qu'elle pleure.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Ce n'est qu'une banale cabine de police.

-Mais, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, c'est _votre_ cabine. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'est pas de notre époque.

-Vous n'êtes pas de notre époque non plus, Sherlock Holmes, rétorqua un peu taquin le seigneur du temps. Entré, je vous offre une tasse de thé ? »

Une tasse de thé ne se refusant pas, le brun entra et découvrit une très grande pièce, met ne fut pas si étonné que ça...

-Pourquoi me regarder-vous ainsi Docteur ?

-Normalement, les gens me font remarquer que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi énoncé une évidence ? Et puis, la décoration y est pour beaucoup dans l'agrandissement de cette pièce.

-Je vous est déjà vu... Sur la BBC non ? Questionna l'extraterrestre.

-En effet, je passe sur cette antenne, mais vous passer aussi sur la BBC .

-Hum oui, j'y passe depuis quelque temps ma foi...

-Doctor Who est à l'antenne depuis 50 ans !

-Je sais, je ne les faits pas.

-J'ai ouïe dire que Steven Moffat était votre scénariste...

-Oui, enfin non, mais si, en fait... Moffat est le scénariste depuis la saison 5, mais il avait déjà écrit quelques épisode, comme le fameux _Don't blink_, l'épisode avec les Anges pleureurs dans lequel je joue. Mais c'est mon successeur qui joua réellement ses scénarios, un certain Matt Smith.

-Matt Smith oui ! Il a failli joué John Watson, dans Sherlock, mais ce fut finalement Martin Freeman qui fut retenu...

-Et sinon, vous avez des nouvelles de Mark...Mark Gatiss ?

-Et bien, Mark Gatiss travaille avec Moffat sur Sherlock.

-Et je vous pari que Gatiss joue un rôle !

-En effet, le rôle de Mycroft !

-Il a aussi joué dans Doctor Who, il jouait le professeur Lazarus et un rôle insignifiant dans les saisons avec Matt Smith.

-C'est amusant comme les séries se ressemblent...

-Je ne te le fait pas dire Sherlock ! Regarde-nous : nous sommes deux hommes, grand, plutôt beau gosse, avec un long manteau, et nous avons un compagnon plus petit que nous, blond, terriblement attachant, lucide, pour qui ont donnerait ça vie, et avec qui ont va pourtant tout foiré...

-Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence Doctor !

-Et Lestrade qui vient dans MA série pour sauter Cléopâtre, c'est une coïncidence ?

-Comprend-le, entre Donovan et Anderson, c'est normal qui veule changer d'air...

-Hum... en effet.

-Mais perso, j'ai eu Allonzo qu'est venu dans MA série !

-Allonzo... Le commandant de bord du Titanic ?

-Ouais, celui-là ! Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour trouver un _hound._

-Et il va bien ?

-Ouais, tranquille. Sinon, j'ai entendu dire que t'avais un ennemi, le Master c'est ça... ?

-John Simm oui ! Un très très bon vilain, mais pas très grand...

-Ahaha, je connais ça, Andrew Scott, alias Moriarty est pas très grand non plus... Mais c'est pas pour autant que ces deux là ne sont pas dangereux, au contraire !

-Holala, t'a raison, ce sont de véritables teignes ! Mais tu sais, j'ai croisé tout les acteurs avec lesquels j'avais joué avant, tu connais Blackpool ?

-Absolument pas.

-C'est une série que j'adore, si tu veux savoir ce que c'est, tu vas sur Google, c'est ton ami ! Donc, dedans, mon ami/ennemi, Ripley Holden, est joué par David Morrissey qui incarnera _the new doctor _dans un épisode de Noël tandis que j'étais encore le docteur. Et dans State of Play, une autre série que je conseille, David Morrissey joue avec John Simm, donc le Master, mais aussi Philip Glenister, qui jouera dans Life on Mars avec John Simm. Mais dans State of play, il y aussi Bill Nighy qui joue, et qui jouera dans Hot fuzz, où il a Martin Freeman, qui joue dans Watson dans ta série, mais a aussi un rôle dans Love Actually, où il y a Alan Rickman, alias Severus Rogue alias Severus SNAPE, dans la saga Harry Potter, où j'incarnerai Croupton Junior dans le quatrième volet et...

-...

-Quoi ? Demanda innocemment le Docteur.

-J'ai lâché.

-Bon, tous ça pour dire que nous, au Royaume-Unis, on tourne peut-être qu'avec quelques acteurs, mais que ce sont des P*TAINS d'acteurs.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord.

-Bon, je vais te libérer Sherlock, Watson doit se poser des questions, et je ne peux pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu as une saison 3 à finir.

-Ho tu sais, Watson était sur le tournage du Hobbit, alors la saison 3 à déjà pris pas mal de retard, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

-Pense ainsi, et tes fans_ will burn you...will burn the heart out of you..._

-Vous plagiez Docteur.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter à des détails ! Au revoir Sherlock, au revoir.

-Je vous reverrais ?

-Moi ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... tout dépends de l'avenir de votre époque. Mais si vous voulez me revoir, vous n'avez qu'à voter Harold Saxon.

-Qui ?

-Oh, vous en entendrez bientôt parler.

-Ou pas Doctor, le nombre de fois que Londres à été attaqué, nous, à Baker street, y'a jamais rien eu !

-Mais nous, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'un homme qui aurait voler les joyaux de la couronne.

-Alors ainsi, nous vivons dans le même monde, mais un monde complètement différent.

-Exactement, monde parallèle ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes et le dernier Seigneur du Temps ne peuvent collaborer dans la même réalité.

-Alors que faites-vous ici ?

-Ah nan mais moi je suis le dixième, j'ai pris ma retraite ! J'ai laissé le onzième reprendre les reine de l'entreprise.

-Et donc toi, tu peux te balader ?

-Bah ouais.

-Mais, et le Tardis, y'en a pas plusieurs !?

-Non mais à l'arrivé de Eleven, le Tardis à changé – tout comme le générique – et donc, bah j'ai pu garder mon Tardis. Mais comme je te disais, je dois y aller moi ! Alors, j'ai été heureux de te rencontrer, et au plaisir de te revoir Sherlock ! »

Le docteur raccompagna le détective à la porte du Tardis, lui fit un dernier signe et partit dans un bruit caractéristique. Sherlock observa le ciel et remonta à l'appartement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il rentra et trouva John debout, le regardant :

« Tu sais que tu ressemble à Rose Tyler ? »

John resta planter là, et Sherlock se coucha sur son sofa, un sourire non dissimulé au visage.

**°0OoO0°**

**Lectrices : Tu sais Dook, t'es fic peuvent être drôle, émouvante et tout et tout, mais là, on a rien capter.**

**Dook : Ouais bah hein... Le manque de culture, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! **

**Lectrices : Ho hé dis-donc ! **

**Dook : Oui pardon, désolé, mais moi je l'aime ma fic ! **

**Lectrices: mais nous aussi, mais moins que les autres.**

**Dook : Ah. Mais j'aurais quand même une review ? :)**


End file.
